Un bal catastrophique Ou Pas !
by Acide'nette
Summary: Hermione Granger organise un bal de fin d'année mais tout tourne à la catastrophe. Ou presque !


**Bien le bonjour :) ! Tous les petits personnages & le contexte appartienne à J.K. Rowling, seul les actions sont à moi.  
Le titre de cette OS est dédicacée à Eddy'nette, enfin surtout la fin :P !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Un Bal Castrophique. Ou Pas !**

J'avais tout prévu, tout ! Je m'étais arrangée pour que ce bal soit parfait, de A à Z ! J'avais choisis le thème, j'avais monté les décorations moi-même, je m'étais chargée de la musique, de la nourriture. Pour faire simple, j'avais fais en sorte que tout se passe à merveille.

J'avais réussis à convaincre Dumbledore d'organiser un Bal de fin d'année, comme dans les lycées moldus. Je devais simplement prendre la responsabilité de l'organisation et de ce qui se passerait lors de cette soirée.

Je n'avais pas pensé que tous ce termineraient ainsi. Il n'était même pas minuit et tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans leur maison respective. Je soupirai en me posant sur l'un des bancs présents. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

**Flash Back **

Tout était prêt et l'heure approchait. Je vérifiais une dernière fois qu'il ne manquait rien. Tout était bien en place, il y avait de quoi manger, de la place pour danser, de quoi s'assoir et la sono était elle aussi au point. Le bal commençait à 21h00 et je sentais l'excitation monter en moi. J'avais réussis à m'acheter une petite robe violette, plutôt simple mais qui me plaisait assez. J'avais travaillé deux longues semaines à la préparation de ce bal et dans le fond, j'étais plutôt fière de moi.

Je venais d'ouvrir les portes , les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit dans leur magnifique tenues de soirée. Je n'avais pas exigé grand-chose, ils pouvaient venir accompagnés ou non, tant qu'ils portaient une tenue adaptée à un bal. J'avais mis la musique en route et la fête pouvait bel et bien commencer !

Sauf que peu à peu les choses avaient tourné au désastre pour moi. J'eu un problème technique avec la sono et je mis de longues minutes avant de pouvoir le réparer. Autant vous dire que les invités n'étaient pas franchement ravis.

Je devais sans cesses courir à droite à gauche, principalement en cuisines, ces adolescents étaient de vrais morfals. Pour le moment, je ne profitais pas de MON bal, de celui que j'avais organisé. Mes autres camarades étaient tranquillement en train de danser alors que j'arpentai une nouvelle fois le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle.

Oui, la fête battait son plein, tout simplement. McGonagall avait mis un pied dans la Grande Salle afin de voir si tout se passait bien et en profita pour me féliciter.

**«** - Je dois avouer Miss Granger, que ce bal est une réussite. Vous pouvez être fière de vous. **»**

Je lui souris avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et qu'elle ne retourne dans son bureau. Oui, j'étais assez fière de moi-même si pour le moment aucuns de mes pieds n'avaient touché la piste de danse.

Puis, une élève de quatrième année vint me voir afin de m'annoncer que son cavalier se sentait vraiment mal, que l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas. Je fronçais, comment était-ce possible ? J'avais ensorcelé les récipients d'alcool afin que seules les sixièmes et septièmes années puissent se servir. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me mena auprès de son camarade. Il était en train de danser d'une façon vraiment très étrange.

**«** - Hum, je vois … _Soupirais-je.  
_- Je vais le ramener dans votre Salle Commune, je pense que c'est préférable ainsi. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Quelle est sa maison ?  
- Serdaigle. **»**

Elle me sourit gentiment avant de disparaître. Je soupirai de nouveau, je ne pouvais permettre une telle chose. J'attrapai le quatrième année par la manche de son costard et réussit à le faire sortir de la Grande Salle.

**«** - Eh ! _S'exclama-t-il. _Laisses-moi retourner à l'intérieur !  
- Je crois que tu ferrais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu n'es pas sous ton meilleur jour.  
- Tu es qui pour décidé de ma vie ? **»**

Un nouveau soupir sortit de ma bouche, une salle habitude. Il essaya de se défaire de mon emprise afin de retourner à l'intérieur. Je me mordais la lèvre, ce que j'allais faire était mal mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je ne voulais pas que les choses empirent. Je sortis ma baguette et le stupéfia, me maudissant pour ce que je venais de faire. Heureusement pour moi, je ne croisais personne dans les couloirs et étant Préfète-en-chef je connaissais tous les mots de pass. J'allais déposer le quatrième année sur l'un des canapés et attendit d'être presque à la sortie avant d'annuler le sort et de supplier le personnage du tableau de ne pas le laisser sortir.

C'était un souci en moins. Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la Grande Salle avec la ferme intention d'en profiter comme il se devait. Pour le moment, tout continuait à bien se passer. Je venais de repérer Ginny, elle était en train de danser avec Harry, collés l'un contre l'autre.

**«** - Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! _M'exclamais-je.  
_- Je suis vraiment désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave … **»**

En réalité, c'était très grave. Un Gryffondor venait de me rentrer dedans, renversant sur moi le contenu de son verre ainsi que la part de pizza qu'il tenait dans sa main. Cette soirée était pour moi une véritable catastrophe. Je ne m'étais pas posée une seule seconde et voilà qu'à présent j'étais couverte de jus de citrouille et de sauce tomate ! Par chance, si je pus dire, Parvati passa juste à côté de moi. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la força à me rejoindre.

**«** - Mon dieu Hermione, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?  
- Un accident, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ?  
- Tu n'as cas allé mettre ma seconde robe. Tu sais celle que j'ai achetée avec celle-ci.  
- Tu me sauves la vie Parvati ! **»**

Elle repartie aussi tôt qu'elle était arrivée. Tellement énervée et paniquée par ce qui venait de m'arriver, j'en avais oublié que j'étais une sorcière et qu'un simple petit sort aurait fait disparaître toute ses tâches. Je courus jusqu'à la Tours de Gryffondor et me dirigeai vers mon dortoir afin d'aller chercher la seconde robe de Parvati. La jeune fille en avait acheté deux, ne sachant pas laquelle lui plaisait le plus. Je m'empressai de jeter mon ancienne robe sur mon lit et d'enfiler la nouvelle. Elle était d'un joli vert et bien plus élégante que la précédente. Je remis un peu d'ordre dans ma coiffure et pris de nouveau la direction de la salle de Bal.

Cependant, lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les portes je m'arrêtais. Que se passait-il ici ? Je rêvais, cela ne pouvait être autrement ! Un duel de sorcier ne se déroulait pas devait mes yeux ! Deux élèves, que je reconnus comme étant un Serpentard et un Gryffondor de sixième année se faisaient face sur la piste de danse et se jetait des sorts. Je dû jouer des coudes afin de ma rapprocher.

**«** - Arrêtez ! _M'exclamais-je_. Arrêtez ça tout de suite !** »**

Cependant, aucuns des deux ne m'écoutèrent, continuant de se battre l'un contre l'autre. C'était horrible, cela tournait au cauchemar. Puis, McGonagall fit de nouveau son entrée dans la pièce et ordonna aux deux élèves de s'arrêter sur le champ.

**«** - Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. _Commençais-je_. J'étais sortie juste cinq minutes et quand je suis revenue, ils … ils étaient en train de se défier !  
- Je suis navrée Miss Granger mais je crois que la fête est terminée.  
- Mais, professeur. _Tentais-je._ **»**

La directrice de Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et ordonna d'une voix forte que tous les élèves devaient rentrer dans leur dortoir respectifs que le bal était finit pour ce soir. Je vis Ron et Harry me faire deux sourires désolés. Ils ne pouvaient être plus désolés que moi.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cette fête devait être une réussite et au lieu de cela elle s'était transformée en catastrophe, j'avais fais une catastrophe ! Je me prenais la tête entre les mains, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? J'étais responsable de ce bal et tout n'avait été que fiasco …

**«** - Et bien Granger, on peut dire que cette soirée était réussit. **»**

Je relevai la tête, tombant sur Draco Malfoy toujours habillé de son costume noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche. Que venait-il faire ici ?

**«** - Si tu viens pour te moquer de moi, tu connais la sortie.  
- C'était tout de même bien d'avoir essayer. **»**

Il souriait, il se foutait de ma gueule ! Je me levai brusquement, qu'il aille au diable !

**«** - Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires Malfoy ! _Sifflais-je.  
_- Tu sais que le vert te va plutôt bien.  
- Il ne s'agit même pas de ma robe ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu … ?  
- Racontes-moi ce qui a mal tourné petite Granger **»**

Il attendit que je lui répondre, les bras croisés. Oh et puis zut ! Il fallait bien que je raconte mes malheurs à quelqu'un.

**«** - Il y a que la sono m'a lâché et que je me suis battue avec des fils et des boutons pour qu'elle se remette à fonctionner. Que j'ai du raccompagné un élève jusqu'à sa Salle Commune parce qu'il avait un peu trop bu, et je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas le seul. Qu'un abrutis à complètement tâché ma robe et que j'ai dû en prendre une à Parvati. Et pour couronner le tout voilà que deux imbéciles se battent pendant mon bal ! Je n'ai pas pu profiter un instant du bal que j'avais organisé. Voilà ce qui a mal tourné ! **»**

De nouveau, je me reposai sur le banc, sans la moindre grâce. Mon bal de fin d'année était tombé à l'eau … Draco sortit sa baguette et la sono se trouvant au fond de la pièce se remit en route, un slow venait de démarrer.

**«** - Allez Madame l'organisatrice. Il faut bien que tu en profites un peu et comme je suis le seul cavalier disponible, la personne présente en réalité, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
- Malfoy, que …  
- Allez Granger. _Me coupa-t-il._ Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de dire et encore moins répéter. Et si je reste comme ça, je vais choper une crampe !** »**

Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'attraper la main qu'il me tentait. Lui aussi était devenu complètement fou ! Quoi que, un bon nombre de filles rêveraient d'être à ma place. Draco m'entraîna jusqu'à la piste et posa l'une ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je devais avouer qu'il dansait comme un dieu, enfin presque. C'est ce qui m'énervait chez lui il faisait tout et n'importe quoi avec une grande classe et perfection presque complète et je détestais ça.

**«** - Même si cette robe n'est pas la tienne, elle te va très bien.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de me complimenter tu sais. _Répondis-je.  
_- Je fais ce dont j'ai envie Granger. **»**

Bien que je sois plus petite que lui je remarquai le sourire qui venait de se poser sur ses lèvres.  
Nous continuâmes de danser pendant de longues minutes, enchaînant avec un second slow. Draco me faisait tourner lentement, sa main dans la mienne. Puis, arriva le moment où nous dûmes nous séparer, hélas.

**«** - Je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien.  
- Je te retourne la remarque. Mais sache que les Malfoy ont toutes les qualités du monde à leur actif, y compris celle de danseur.  
- Et tes chevilles se portent bien avec ça ? **»**

Je ne savais pas s'il avait compris ma remarque mais il me sourit comme s'il avait saisit cette expression moldue. Nous étions toujours sur la piste de danse, l'un en face de l'autre. Tout d'un coup Draco fit un geste qui me surprit énormément. Il s'approcha de moi afin de venir déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Un baiser ! Waouh, il était vraiment fou ! Avait-il trop bu lui aussi ? Cependant, contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne le repoussais pas, le laissant terminer. Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, me laissant interdite en plein milieu de la piste. Juste avant de quitter la salle il se retourna vers moi.

**«**- Dans le fond, cette soirée n'était pas si horrible que ça Granger. **»**

* * *

**OS à fin ouverte :D ! Je vous laisse le choix :  
- Soit ils font se mettre ensemble après tout ce petit cirque  
- Soit Draco est simplement un séducteur & c'était juste un peu pour le fun  
Vous prenez celle que vous voulez ^^**

Sinon, c'était simplement une petite OS de rien du tout. Votre Avis ?

© Acide'nette


End file.
